1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an audio-visual display apparatus and, in particular to a modular dynamic dialogue animated display device for recreating an animated cartoon.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical-action tableau have been around for centuries. Early displays were individually handcrafted by skilled artisans and typically included three-dimensional mechanical figurines such as jousting knights or dancing bears that provided entertaining backgrounds for town hall clocks and other mechanical devices. Similar displays were also manufactured on a smaller scale for use at home in music boxes and clocks. The action imparted to the figurines was provided by mechanical gears that were wound by hand or moving sand. Often times action of the figurines was accompanied by background music provided by a pin-programmable mechanical music box.
Thereafter, electric motors replaced the mechanical elements used to drive the early tableau and phonographs and taped audio loops replaced pin-programmable music boxes as a sound source for the audio-visual displays. These devices, however, fail to provide highly synchronized action and sound and thus, like their earlier mechanical counterparts, do not produce a realistic story.
Thereafter, cartoon animation involving precisely synchronized audio-visual entertainment was developed to simulate more realistic actions and associated sounds than previous mechanical or electronic tableau. Animated cartoons are created from a sequence of individual two-dimensional still frame images called "cells". The individual frames or cells are sequentially arranged and flipped through quickly to create animated action or, alternatively, the cells can be selectively printed as individual still photos or "story boards".
It is desirable to develop a modular dynamic animated display device for realistically recreating animated stories. Such a display requires precisely synchronized distinctive voices, characteristic sound effects and dramatic actions which are essential to the overall quality and entertainment value of an animated cartoon. The type of timing and coordination required for this type of dynamic interaction of sound and movement is qualitatively, as well as quantitatively different than that provided by conventional mechanical and electrical tableau. In particular the elements must simulate varied and complex movements such as pacing and startled reactions in order to realistically recreate dramatic effects. Furthermore, it is desirable for the dynamic display device to be modular for mass-production at a relatively inexpensive cost of manufacture yet still be adaptable to depict a variety of storylines.